


locker room escapades

by kaatiekinss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Reggie walks in on something. Veronica invites him to join.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	locker room escapades

**Author's Note:**

> _One, two, three  
>  Not only you and me  
> Got one eighty degrees  
> And I'm caught in between_

It doesn’t start out the way you’d imagine. They’re in the locker room, Archie has Veronica pressed up against the lockers, cheer skirt pulled up, tiny little undershorts pulled down and hanging off one foot. He holds her in place with his hands in the bends of her knees, the snap of his hips keeping her right on the edge.

They’re so into it, they don’t realize that Reggie’s come back to grab his backpack, having forgotten it after football practice that afternoon. Usually, he wouldn’t be able to get back in after 5:00 PM, but being captain affords him the privilege of a set of school keys. 

What he walks in on makes his mouth go dry. 

He can’t really see much. Just Archie’s bare back moving under Veronica’s fingernails and her tiny legs wrapped around his waist, toes pointed just above his ass. But the sounds coming from the two of them speak for themselves.

Veronica notices him first, standing in the middle of the locker room, frozen in place, cock growing hard in his sweatpants. Reggie expects her to scream but what she does is the exact opposite. 

She whispers in Archie’s ear, eyes on Reggie the whole time. 

“Care to join us, Reggie?”

He hesitates, locking eyes with Archie. He looks nervous but not opposed. 

“Come ‘ere, Reg.”

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt response for the Riverdale Kink Week prompt mini-event: Reggie and Archie in a compromising position as Veronica walks in and joins the fun (or gets the fun started). For theme three: The Gang's All Here - OT3's+, threesomes, foursomes, extra partners, dp. 
> 
> I tweaked the prompt just a little and started with Varchie first, and then had Reggie be the accidental voyeur. Veronica still initiates the fun, though. This is quite short so if I'm feeling inspired and have time, I'll try to expand this into a full-blown oneshot! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @aarchiess.


End file.
